gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Oil phase-out in Sweden
, 1994-2007 (not adjusted for inflation)]] In 2005 the government of Sweden announced their intention to make Sweden the first country to break its dependence on petroleum, natural gas and other ‘fossil raw materials’ by 2020. In making this decision, four reasons were cited by the Government : *The impact of oil prices on Swedish economic growth and employment; *The link between oil, peace and security throughout the world; *The great potential to use Sweden's own clean renewable energy resources in place of oil; *The threat of climate change resulting from the extensive burning of fossil fuels. As of 2005, oil supplies provided about 32% of the country's energy supply, with nuclear power and hydroelectricity providing much of the remainder. Although it was not proposed to end the use of oil entirely, the 2020 date was seen as a marker on a continuing process of the "oil phase-out in Sweden". Commission on Oil Independence .]] To make recommendations on how dependency on oil should be broken, the government created a Commission on Oil Independence (Kommissionen för att bryta oljeberoendet i Sverige till år 2020), headed by the then Prime Minister Göran Persson, which reported in June 2006. In their report, the Commission proposed the following targets for 2020: *Consumption of oil in road transport to be reduced by 40-50 per cent. *Consumption of oil in industry to be cut by 25-40 per cent. *Heating buildings with oil, a practice already cut by 70% since the 1973 oil crisis, should be phased out *Overall, energy should be used 20% more efficiently , 2006.]] Replacing oil with renewable energy sources and energy conservation measures to cut total energy use was envisioned. This is also expected to result in cuts in carbon emissions and to strengthen the country's role in sustainable development technologies as well as increasing its international economic competitiveness. Energy sources Technical solutions under consideration include the further development of domestically grown biofuels, solar cells, fuel cells, wind farms, wave energy, a major increase in district heating schemes and greater use of heat pumps. It is expected that research, development and commercialization of such technologies should be supported by government. The Commission is also recommending that the government should not sanction the creation of a national natural gas infrastructure, on the belief that this would inhibit the development of biofuels and encourage the use of gas in place of oil. Energy use , 1999.]] To cut energy use, the commission anticipates that by 2020 at least 75% of all new housing would use low-energy building techniques similar to the German Passive house standard, and that it will also be necessary to modernize the existing housing stock, including replacing direct electric heating systems (with systems heated by district heating, biofuels or heat pumps). They also expect there to be a greater use of teleworking, video conferencing and web conferencing, public transport, sea transport, hybrid vehicles, and smaller, lighter, biodiesel cars. As part of reducing industrial consumption, it is proposed that carbon allowances issued in Sweden under the European Union Emission Trading Scheme should be cut to 75% of their initial levels by 2020. The taxation system is also likely to be used to influence energy choices, together with education and public awareness initiatives. Progress On their release, the Commission's proposals were supported by the national automotive industry association, BIL Sweden. It was, however, opposed by the timber industry, who fear that land producing profitable exports may become used for low-income domestic biofuel production. As of 2008, 43% of the Swedish primary energy supply comes from renewable sources, which is the largest share in any European Union country. The prospects for the proposals are currently uncertain following the defeat of the Prime Minister's Swedish Social Democratic Party in September's 2006 Swedish general election. The Commission's proposals do remain, however, of international interest. See also *2000 Watt society *Alternative propulsion *Coal phase out *Distributed generation *Energy policy *Flue gas emissions from fossil fuel combustion *Future energy development *Peak oil *Hydrogen fuel replacement in Iceland *The Power of Community: How Cuba Survived Peak Oil *Renewable energy development *Renewable energy in the European Union *Transport electrification *United Kingdom Climate Change Bill *World energy resources and consumption References External links *Government Offices of Sweden: Energy and climate policy *Swedish Energy Agency *Sweden's first biogas train *Swedish Bioenergy Association *The road to Sweden's oil-free future *Towards an Oil Free Economy in Ireland: Lessons from the Swedish Commission for Oil Independence Report *Director Magazine: Sweden plans to wave goodbye to oil. Can the UK do the same? Category:Biofuel in Sweden Category:Climate change by country Category:Economy of Sweden Category:Energy in Sweden Category:Environment of Sweden Category:Fossil fuel phase out Category:National electric power policy Category:Peak oil Category:Petroleum politics Category:Politics of Sweden Category:Renewable energy policy Category:Sustainability by country Category:Transport in Sweden de:Schwedischer Ölausstieg ko:스웨덴의 석유 독립 정책 nl:Olie uitfaseren fi:Ruotsin öljyriippumattomuustavoite sv:Kommissionen för att bryta oljeberoendet i Sverige till år 2020